


My Hero Academia: Class 1-S

by Bandanaboi



Category: Kirby (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanaboi/pseuds/Bandanaboi





	My Hero Academia: Class 1-S

"Alright then. Let's start from the beginning. My name is Hokori! Hokori Hitoshi! I live in Japan, Tokyo to be exact, with my big sister Henshi. She's the one who take cares of us. Mom and Dad both died while I was just a baby so I barely even think much about it. They were heroes! Oh by the way. We all live in a superhuman society! 80% of the entire earth's population has an ability that we call 'Quirks.' I just so happen to be one from that lucky 80%. My Quirk is Iron Fist, I'm able to concentrate my breathing into a powerful energy some say it's similar to the number 1 hero, All Might's, Quirk but I highly doubt that, I'm not that strong yet probably never will be but that's ok. However some of us don't get these superhuman abilities and that other 20% live life as normal citizens who are vulnerable and susceptible to major villain attacks. I know one of these 'Quirkless.' Izuku Midoriya. He's a student from my Middle School Aldera Junior High. He wants to be a Hero to just like me! Even if he's Quirkless no matter how many times people try to knock him down. He just keeps pushing and trying! And fighting to achieve his dream! Even going as far as to confront a villain in an attempt to rescue another student despite the odds being against him! And that kind of determination motivates me to try my best to. He's a guy who I'm proud to call a friend. That and I'm the only guy who was ever really nice to him. Another role model of mine. Doom Skull! He's a great hero! He's got a powerful Quirk to. Although he says that his Quirk is actually what keeps him alive. Apparently he never used to look like a skeleton all the time which surprised me. When he said it on the news that is. But he's such a great source of motivation! Just like Midoriya! Which is why! I'm going to join the U.A. Hero Course and become a great hero who can save people so I can become a role model myself one day! And I'll do whatever it takes! I'll never miss any of the action! Yeah I did. Meh. On the tests! So now! All I gotta do is get into a top class in U.A. via the Entrance exam! Which is ten months from now. Oh but I'll be ready! And I'll do great!"

~10 Months Later~

"Hokori!"

He was deep asleep. Oblivious of the time.

"Hokori! Wake up!"

He rolled over.

"Hokori! You'll be late to the entrance exam!"

Hokori's eyes suddenly shot open. From the other side of the door loud crashing could be heard in a panicking sort of sound. Hokori's sister Henshi put her ear to the door confused as she heard the sound of a window open.

"HUH!?" She opened his door to see that he had jumped down from his window. "WAIT HOKORI! YOU FORGOT YOUR BANDANA!" Hokori turned around and Henshi threw it to him.

"Thanks sis! See you later!" She waved to him.

"Bye! Good luck!" Hokori gave a thumbs up and ran all the way to U.A to take part in his entrance exam.

When he got there. There were a bunch of students from different schools headed inside to participate in the entrance exam. Some Hokori knew of course.

"Wow sure are a ton of people around here." Someone walked past and nudged Hokori round his head. Making him lose balance and nearly fall. "WOAH! Hey buddy! I don't think I'm that small to be knocked accidentally!" The guy who knocked Hokori got to his eye level and pulled at his ear. "Ow! Hey hey hey! Cut that out! My ears are sensitive!"

"Tch! You think you can just tell me what I can and can't do!? My name is Kageyama Itoua. I just want you to know I'm better than almost everyone here! You can count on tha-"

"Kageyama!" Kageyama sighed then turned around.

"What Iida? Can't you see I'm putting this guy in his place!?" Iida walked up to Kageyama and Hokori.

"You can't just go around picking on people just because they come from different school backgrounds. Allow me to apologise for my friends behaviour he won't be any trouble to you again." Hokori smiled and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks man I guess I-"

"However! If you can't even handle a simple school student" Kageyama looked offended.

"Hang on simple?" Iida continued talking.

"What makes you think you're even capable of defeating one enemy from this exam?" Hokori's eyes suddenly shrank to the size of a spec as he stared slightly intimidated by the question. Though he was certain the question didn't harbour any ill will.

"Luck?" Iida squinted.

"Is that all you seem to rely on?" Hokori started looking around nervously.

"ERR. I...WELL!"

"Iida, Kageyama quit judging the kid and lets go already. I want to sleep after all this." A boy in a mask walked by them all, calling Iida & Kageyama. Iida nodded and walked off with Kageyama.

"See you in the entrance exam. I wish you luck. Though if it just so happens we're in the same group I will show no remorse." Hokori looked slightly intimidated again.

"Jeez. Thank god they're gone...Hey is that Midoriya?... ...With a girl? It would appear that he has a girlfriend that he never spoke to me about!" After the girl left Hokori walked up to Midoriya who was day dreaming and stared him dead in the eyes. "WHO YOU BEEN PLAYING HOOKY WITH IZUKU!?" Midoriya jumped completely caught off guard by the appearance of his friend Hokori.

"AAAH! Oh it's just you Hitoshi. I was just about to fall and that girl helped me stay up her Quirk is Zero Gravity by the look of it. And it's not like that Hokori I just met her. AH! Anyway! We gotta go though. The exams about to start!" Midoriya ran in ahead of Hokori.

"Yeah your right! Let's go!...HEY WAIT!? Don't change the subject! Since when did you manage to bag yourself such a cute one! And I've told you several times you can just call me Hokori! We've been friends for years now come oooon!"

They headed into the U.A building where they were given their instructions on what to do for the examination from Present Mic one of the teachers. 

"ALRIGGGGGGGHT! So remember my little listeners! Robots like this! (Points at it) Are 1 point! Ones like this (Points at it) Are 2! And ones like this (Points at it) Are  
worth 3! And the big ones those are a big fat 0! Got it! GOOD! LET'S GET GOING! PLUS- "

Hokori stood up on his chair all enthusiastic and excited.

"ULTRA! GOOD LUCK EVERYBODY! LET THE BEST STUDENTS WIN!" Midoriya & Bakugou stared at him. Bakugou sighed.

"We don't know him." Iida and another student, a girl with an eyepatch on, stood up almost simultaneously and scolded Hokori.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ONE OF YOUR SUBORDINATES!!! SHOW SOME RESPECT! (They look at each other from across the room and nodded to each other in unison) ... ...Great minds!" Hokori lowered himself huddling himself within his uniform.

"I feel targeted!"

The students all got switched out from their school uniforms and into more action appropriate clothing as they were about to begin the Entrance Exam. Hokori stood outside the giant Battle Centre as he awaited eagerly for the test to start.

"Alright! I'm ready! Gonna go kick ass! This'll be easy as hell! Eaaaasy!... Wait... ...Hang on! I never checked Bakugou and Midoriya's info. Hm. Well by the looks of it they were put in a different group from mine. It would appear that I can't help out Midoriya if he gets into trouble ah man. And Bakugou... ...He'll be fine. I hope Midoriya does alright. Even if he's Quirkless. I have faith in him." Kageyama appeared and laughed.

"There's seriously a Quirkless loser in one of these battle centres? What's the point! He's gonna lose in 2 seconds!" Hokori stood up for Midoriya on his behalf which is what he does most the time.

"You can't just make that assumption!" 

"Look around elf! These are people with actual talents and skill what's a Quirkless wannabe gonna know about fighting? Come on you shouldn't be relying on trash like that! A little honest advice is to throw it out. By lugging him along, your just ruining peoples viewpoints of us with Quirks" Kageyama walked away after giving some pointless wisdom. Hokori just rolled his eyes.

"What a jerk." 

A siren (Present Mic) was set off which signalled the beginning of the exam. Everyone began gunning it towards the action and right away robots were being destroyed. The students in the battle arena were dead set on claiming victory for themselves and nothing more. Not one of them dared to hesitate and each time they destroyed a robot they barely even took a brake. It was a race to see who could get the most points in a set amount of time and no one was gonna let up. After 8 minutes the debris of robots being scattered about was immense. Hokori was blitzing through several mechanical problems in his path to victory. But he didn't let up no matter how tough they were. 

"Hahaha! Alright! This is easy!....Huh?"

Two of the applicants stood in awe at the others' Quirks, one with spikes and one with yellowish hair.

"Dude look at that girl she's moving faster than I can even keep up with." 

"Isn't that the girl who shouted at that midget?"

"The one with the head band and elf ears?"

Hokori's ears perked up as he stopped pummeling robots just to rant.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET I'M SLIGHTLY SHORTER THAN YOU ARE HOW'S THAT A MIDGET!?" 

"Chill out dude."

The girl that the two were watching had now landed directly next to Hokori after kicking through a robots chest. 

"And that makes 20 number 3's." Hokori did the math in his head. Then was surprised by the result.

"Huh!? Wait!? You got 60 points!?"

"Well yes how many do you have?" Hokori began to sweat nervously.

"Errr...Well I've destroyed 10 3's and 5 2's. I've got 40 points."

"See you're doing fine."

"I guess." The two boys who were mocking Hokori's height suddenly looked worried.

"Wait you got 40 points! I've only 15!"

"I've got 17!" The girl with the eyepatch tapped agressively at their heads.

"That's why we focus on our own points instead of worrying about how well others do." 

Present Mic voice appeared. Overpowering the boices of any others.

"Times almost up now guys! Let's get moving! Only 90 seconds remain now!" The two boys now started panicking even more as they hadn't even thought about how much time they had remaining.

"40! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING WITH POOR NUMBERS LIKE 15 AND 17!" One of the boys fell to the floor in defeat.

"Oh forget it. I'm worthless. Maybe everyone at my school was right I'll never be like my dad." The girl with the eyepatch looked at him intruiged.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. My Dad's a famous pro hero! None other than Zeus" Hokori butted in the conversation.

"No kidding! That guys awesome!" The boy placed his hand infront of his eyes as he faced his head upwards.

"Not like it matters now. I'll just disgrace him" The girl pushed Hokori out of her way.

"Whether you win or lose your Dad's gonna be proud of you guy I just met. Zeus is just nice like that."

"The truth is I could gladly take out all the robots here if I'd like. But I can't control it I'd only end up hurting everyone here." Hokori looked extremely confused and didn't understand where the boy was going with his words.  
________

Within the U.A. Building all the teachers aswell as examiners were inside watching the students all fighting hard. The Pro hero Midnight caught notice of something going on, on one of the camera footages.

"Well that's odd?" The hero Ectoplasm questionably stared at her.

"What's wrong Midnight?" She directed his attention to the monitor system she was focused on.

"In this arena. There's no more robots. Not a single one is left." Vlad King was extremely confused by what Midnight said.

"You mean to say that the students their were capable of destroying every last one?" One of the examiners played back all the footage from that exact Battle Centre.

"We'll just watch carefully. Perhaps these were just formidable students. That's just what we're looking for in this generation of heroes after all."

The footage started. With Present Mic's voice going from all around the arenas.

"READDDY! GO!!!!"

Almost immediately after the word "Go" had left Mic's mouth every single one of the robots that had been set in there locations had immediately blown up. The examiner stood up in a completely bewildered fashion.

"Th-That's impossible! Wh-What even happened!? Could it be a malfunction? That must be it right!?" 

"Wrong."

The examiner looked over to the corner of the room where a foreboding figure stood. His head set ablaze.

"Kikotsu? You believe this to be an actual student's doing." 

"Just look at the results." Everyone looked. "Every single students numbers says zero. All except one. (He points at the one with actual numbers, everyone looked in complete surprise as to what they were looking at.) Hakai. Omega Hakai. He's the only one who has any points."

"But...But that's impossible"

Cuts to scoreboard.

"It says he has... ...3755 Points."

The examiner pretty much shrieked.

"WHAT!?... ... ...WELL! THAT WOULD MEAN!?"

"Kikotsu. That's right. All the others in that area have failed the entrance exam."

________

Meanwhile further along the area Kageyama was blowing up robots left to right with alot of weapon styled attacks. 

"ALRIGHT! One more number 3 and I'll be at 68! I'll just take out that one!" 

Kageyama went to attack another robot he sliced it in half without noticing that there was a girl unconscious right by it the resulting explosion from the robot sent her upwards and far to another part of the area.

"(God someone got in the way. Idiot.) Oops sorry abou- ... ... ...Oh shit!"

The girl began to open her eyes.

"Huh?...What? Happened just now? (Gasp)" The girl turned around to be met with one of the giant 0 point robots as Present Mic had mentioned before, the girl began to cry slightly as she watched the giant robot roll closer towards her. She placed both hands infront of her presumably in an attempt to activate her Quirk but nothing happened. "Oh no....D-Did I hit my head!? No no no no no...I'm gonna die...Coming here was a mistake. I'll never become a Hero for people to look up to!" 

Just as the metal goliath was about to run her down into the ground. The boy covered with spikes took the brunt of the robots weight holding it all up with his spikes.

"Don't worry! Ack! I got ya!" The girl looked up at him surprised

"...But...But why would you do that!? Now you're going to die aswell!"

"It's all good! You won't die. Besides I've got nothing left to lose now anyway. I lost any and all chances of getting a win I've only got 17 points. See look he's nearly ready now" 

The yellow haired boy began to look as though he was glowing. The robot still persisted and eventually broke the spikes on the boys back. It was then when Hokori had an idea.

"Hey eyepatch!" The girl grabbed him by the hair.

"You don't call me that yeah? I'll kill you!"

"....Noted....Anyway! I have a plan! I think I have enough energy to hold off that thing. So therefore. Throw me!"

".... ....With pleasure. If you truly think it will be of help! Then go for it!" 

The girl with the eyepatch activated her Quirk and used it to throw the ever excited Hokori under the robots massive tracked wheel at high speed and he began to hit it back with repeated punches. Due to how much work he'd been doing earlier however his punches were weaker and as a result each time the robot got a bit closer. 

"Crap! My punches aren't doing much anymore! (He sees Kageyama.) HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT HER STUCK THERE! YOU HELP OUT ASWELL!"

Kageyama simply smiled and walked away laughing.

"If she didn't want to get run over she wouldn't have fell unconscious around where I was fighting." Hokori gritted his teeth in frustration.

"That settles it. That guy is THE biggest dick in the world!" 

Large flashes of lightning and loud thunderstorms approached almost instantly. Hokori looked around noticing the sudden change in atmosphere while simultaneously fending off the no pointer.

"Wh-What's happenning!? Lightning and clouds? But... ...It was just as bright as a light bulb just a few seconds ago." 

The yellow haired boy was now surging with electricity. Hokori was astounded by the light show he nearly became distracted from the fight at hand. The boy's face contorted into many dramatic positions until he finally glared at the robot with a load of confidence emitting from him.

"I've had enough of standing idly by during all this! If I'm going to fail!" He looked up with a brave glance in his eyes. "I'M GOING OUT WITH A BANG!!!"

________

Nezu was also observing.

"Kikotsu...That boy...Is he not the son of Raijin Akimoto if I'm not mistaken?" 

"Yep sure is. Ikazuchi Akimoto. To be honest as far as I know. Ikazuchi's Quirk is extremely dangerous so in order to actually use it properly he's gonna need practice. Which is one of the reasons I bet he's coming to U.A. With such big shoes to fill I bet he's gonna want to do whatever it takes to make it in the Big Leagues."  
_________

Ikazuchi raised his hand to the sky and clenched it into a fist!

"GAAAAAH! I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM! FACE THE POWER OF MY QUIRK! WEATHER REPORT!" 

A sudden barrage of lightning bolts came hailing down from the sky one of which hit the 0 pointer directly. Splitting it in half. Hokori looked onwards in fear of what just happened. 

"Can someone explain to me! What! The hell! Just happened!?" 

Present Mic yelled out again.

"ALRIGHT MY LITTLE LISTENERS!? YOU'VE ALL FOUGHT YOUR BEST AND DONE VALIANTLY BUT TIME IS UP!" Hokori looked up in relief.

"(Pants heavily) ...Hahahah! I did it! I'm the best woohoo! Oh yeah Hokori and the undefeatable iron fist!" Ikazuchi fell to the floor in exhaustion. Hokori ran over to him and knelt down. "...You good?" Ikazuchi spoke with his face flat on the ground.

"No."

The others all walked back to get changed before they were told to leave. So first they grouped back at the auditorium where Present Mic spoke about what would happen.

"OH YEAAAAAAH! Did you all have fun!? Good! Cause now depending on how awesome each and everyone of you did will determine your placement in U.A. or if you even go at all. Sorry in advance for those of you who didn't pass. There's always a chance to get in somewhere else just make sure to never give up chasing those dreams of yours! That way you can be just as big of a star as yours truly!"

~Silence~

"I get it you're all just tired! We've all been there lemme tell ya! Anyway. You'll recieve a letter in about a week or two which will hold your results. So good luck to you all I look forward to seeing some of you soon iiiiiiiin.... .... ....In English class!"

Everyone stayed silent for a good 10 seconds. And all collectively thought the exact same thing.

"He teaches English?"

~Two Weeks later~

"Little brother! It's arrived! Your letter is here! Every one of your hopes and wishes is gonna be stripped from within this here envelope!" 

Hokori burst through his door and skipped all the stairs to reach the floor. Sticking it perfectly. Henshi applauded. Henshi applauded his skillful technique.

"Bravo indeed! Bravissimo! Now open the thing!"

"Yeah yeah right!" Hokori ripped open his letter. 

Out of it fell a little disc which sent a small hologram which played a video of the Number 1 Hero himself All Might.

"Hello! Hokori Hitoshi! As you know I'm All Might! And now allow me to tell you this! I am here! To give you! Your results!" Hokori shook in excitement. Allmight gave a thumbs up from the hologram screen.

"You did! Absolutely incredible flawless even managing to rank 5th in your exam with a number of 59 points! 19 of those points were rescue points"

"Rescue points? Those must be from when I helped save that little girl and the spikey guy I guess... ...Wait they helped out to....HAH! They must've gotten rescue points aswell!" 

"Hokori Hitoshi! It is an honour for me as The Symbol of Peace & Justice to say this! Welcome to the Hero Academia! You are accepted with flying colours!"

"...Alright!...Alright!...I DID IT!!! HAHAHAH!"

"Good little brother! Mom & Dad would be so proud to see how much that their little man has grown throughout the years! I know that I am to. And no matter what may come for you in the future. I will always support you and any chouces you make with no question! (Henshi hugged Hokori without him being ready for it) 

"ACK! HELP! No Oxygen!"

"Oh that's right I made a cake just for this occasion!" Henshi got out a cake. Hokori read what it said.

"....Screw the system forget about what they say. You're a true hero in my eyes?...." Hokori looked up to a just as confused Henshi. She looked at the cake.

"OOPS WRONG ONE! (She threw the previous cake out the window, and grabbed a different one) This one!" Hokori read it.

"Hokori! Good job bro! I'm so proud of you and that you're achieving your dreams. I'm certain Mom and Dad would be aswell. Hope your dream takes you far!" Hokori looked up and smiled intensely. "Thanks sis! I'm thankful!"

"Your welcome...Oh yeah! How'd Izuku do? You said he was going for a position in the U.A. Hero Course right?"

"Oh I never asked. But apparently he was the most banged up out of anyone there." 

"Oh poor guy. I hope he's alright. He was brave to attempt even if he's Quirkless." 

"No no no. He jumped apparently!"

"... ...(Sips a drink)... ...I'M SORRY!?"

"Yeah! Everyone from his battle centre kept babbling about how a kid from our school with green hair jumped all the way up to the sky and punched a 0 pointer dead in the head. Only thing is he broke his arms and legs. Luckily, Recovery Girl was there."

"Are you saying Midoriya is only now developing a Quirk?" 

"Guess he was a late bloomer."

"Hmmm. Maybe so....Say didn't All Might say that Rescue points were a recorded factor in this assessment? With rescue points being a thing? Do you think that he Izuku managed to pass?"

"(Gasps) YOU'RE RIGHT! HE MAY HAVE GOT IN AFTER ALL!!!! MY GOOD PAL IZUKU'S GONNA GET HIS DREAMS AFTER ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!.... ...Oh also he's got a girlfriend." This time Henshi actually spat up her drink in reaction to this.

"WHERE HAVE WE BEEN ALL THIS TIME!? NOT KNOWING JACK ALL!"

________

"And that's pretty much how it all started! I begin my path to becoming a hero soon! I can't wait! I'm gonna do so awesome! HAHAH! And no villain will get in my way. Not an average crook! Not an assassin. Not a vigilante! Not a mass murderer! Heck even a god damn clown! I'll keep pushing myself to be the best this world has ever seen!"

~First day at U.A.~

Hokori was dressed in his new uniform and tied his bandana round his head. 

"Hahaha! Cool! This uniform feels waaay more spacious... Thooough. I don't really dig the blazer. I LOVE THE VARIETY OF SHIRTS THOUGH! Sleeves! Short as hell sleeves! Freaking! Vest Shirt! Catch me wearing one of these at a wedding!" Henshi called Hokori.

"Good cause I'm getting married soon."

"(HOKORI.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING) HELL! THE FRICK! WHAT IN THE! WHO THE WHAT!?"

"Chillax I'm just kidding. Anyway. Bro you taking the window again or you going through the door?" 

Hokori came running down stairs.

"Door!"

"Huh finally getting to school on time. Heh. Who are you and what'd you do with my little brother?" 

"We've held him hostage and will now exterminate him for asking one question too many!" 

"Oh no! Guess I'll just throw out all his video games!"

"Maybe he'll be alive."

"That's great to hear!"

"Anyway! See ya sis! I'm off to be a dope superhero!" 

Hokori swung open the door and left happier than he'd ever been in the past. 

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I can't believe it! I remember just watching the Sports Festivals back when I was younger! One thing I never managed to understand back then however is why was it so exciting to watch it even though I wasn't there nor taking part. And now I realize! I'll get to experience these things myself! OH RIGHT! HOMEROOM TEACHER! Oh man! I wonder if anyone'll get All Might as a homeroom teacher!"

Hokori was walking along the pavement half way he saw Ikazuchi walking on the opposite side, he was also in a U.A uniform. Hokori ran over.

"HEYYYY! IKAZUCHI!" Ikazuchi turned round.

"OH! Hitoshi right? How are you!? Are you doing well?"

"Come on man I don't really care about formality! Just call me by my first name, Hokori! And I'm doing very well! It looks like you got in after all!"

"Yep. I sure am lucky rescue points were a thing. I just barely grazed a victory!"

"Nice job man! Your Quirk is awesome by the way dude! To have complete control of the weather sounds awesome." 

"Erm thanks. Though it does take a bit of time to charge it up sadly."

"Uh uh! No matter how you slice it your Quirk is top tier of badass!"

"Well technically my Quirk is also detecting oncoming Weather it helps if I now cause they I can increase or decrease the intensity of it. So I call the controlling Weather Report & the sensing Weather Forecast." Hokori thought to himself.

"Are they not the same things?"

Hokori and Ikazuchi kept speaking with one another until they finally got inside the U.A. building Hokori read out the class where he was supposed to go in.

"Class 1-S." Ikazuchi looked at his card aswell.

"Hey it looks like mine is same as yours!" Hokori's eyes lit up happily.

"Awesome. HAHAHA! This is great already."

They made their way to Class 1-S's door. They both just stared at it. Ikazuchi spoke.

"... ...'S a big ass door..." Hokori looked to his left and saw Midoriya.

"Oh hey Midoriya & his class are all headed out in the P.E. uniforms! HEY MIDORIYA!" Midoriya looked over.

"Oh hey there Hito-" His homeroom teacher Mr Shouta Aizawa aka Eraserhead interrupted their conversation and pulled Midoriya with him.

"This is no time to be socialising especially with a class of people like them. If you wanna be better. You're gonna have to show me what all of you are capable of so I can push you past anything that anyone can even hope to muster." Midoriya looked startled. 

"R-Right sorry Mr Aizawa!"

"Just listen to what I say next time" Hokori looked at Aizawa disgusted as he walked away.

"Rude." Ikazuchi made a counter arguement.

"To be fair he did just imply some of us are stronger than them."

"True true. Anyway I hope that Kageyama guy isn't in our Class." 

"He's the jerk right?"

"Yeah him. Anyway enough stalling, time for brain power." He opened the door. Immediately being met with Kageyama.

"HEARD YOU TALKIN' SHIT ELF!" Hokori at that moment had given up on life.

"QUIET DOWN CLASS!" The classes homeroom teacher had arrived at the classroom. Hokori let out an excited gasp. As he could not believe who his teacher had just so happened to be. One of his most respected Hero idols!

"DOOM SKULL!"

"Not right now kid. Right now my name is Kenji Kikotsu your homeroom teacher."

"Gah! Oh! RIGHT SIR! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN SIR!

"Hahah! I can tell you're gonna be a funny one. Now if everyone may please be seated." 

Everyone sat where there was a seat. There was one left empty.

"Hmm. Looks like someone is running late. No matter we have plenty of time besides after all this we're headed out to the P.E. Grounds ourselves to test your strength. After Aizawa's class of course. Anyway my name is Kenji Kikotsu my Quirk's are Undead & Phasing. I can do basically most demonic things such as use fire attack summon demon like things and teleport behind you. I can also phase past objects and any attacks that aren't physical. Who wants to introduce themself now?" Hokori stood up immediately.

"I'LL GO! I'LL GO! (Slams his hands on his desk infront of him!) Hey everyone! My name is Hokori Hitoshi! My Quirk is called Iron Fist I can concentrate my breathing to power up the force of my punches much to a devastating degree. I can also heal people and myself over time!" Another student stood up.

"My name is Honoka Kamijiru. My Quirk is Body Manipulation I have the ability to turn my body into weapons of any calibur and I also have four symbols on my body that lend a bit of a boost." Ikazuchi stood up.

"Alright. Erm. My name is Ikazuchi Akimoto... ...I'm the son of Raijin Akimoto." Some of the others in the class were surprised to hear about this detail.

"Yep I'm the great son of Zeus. Erm my Quirk is called Weather Report. It allows me to control all mannerisms of the weather I named it after my favourite band." Kageyama sat up confused.

"Wait? Is it not a manga reference to?" Hokori spoke aswell.

"Yeah that's what I thought ("Kageyama reads manga? We learn new things everday I suppose)." Ikazuchi looked above, thinking.

"Yes but actually no. You see Weather Report as in the Guy & Ability from that manga are also named after the band which means I'm making a musical reference that also just so happens to be a manga reference" Kageyama lay back again.

"Fair point." 

A rather dull yet attractive boy stood up his eyes shaped like arrows. He stood in silence for a bit before eventually speaking.

"My name is Urya Kawakami... ...Pleasure to meet you all...My Quirk is called Directional Influence." Kikotsu was intrigued.

"So telekinesis."

"No not exactly. I'll show you when we do our P.E. lesson."

"Fine by me." The girl who seemed almost helpless against the 0 point robot at the entrance exam was there to. She stood up nervously infront of everyone.

"I-I...M-My name is M-Michiko Sakura! My Quirk is Psychic. I can also control minds for a total of 5 times a day." The girl with the eyepatch was there aswell she turned to face Michiko.

"May I ask? If you were to go a whole day without mind control. Would you get 10 chances."

"Sadly no. Even if I had only one chance left they'd just revert back to 5 immediately." The girl now satisfied nodded.

"You have a very powerful Quirk. Anyway. (She placed her fist to her heart like a soldier.) My name is Misaka Shikage! I have two Quirks!" Ikazuchi looked doubtful. 

"Hang on!...In the entrance exam you only used one. You're not lying are you?"

"Of course not. My first Quirk is called Zoom. I can move Quicker than anyone and anything can possibly even hope of tracking down. And for my second Quirk. That would be my Shadow Arts! I can make anything from a shadow not matter how big or small. Even myself." Hokori peeked interest.

"So if I kindly asked for a giant Pac-Man to fight by my side. You'd be able to do that?" Misaka stood proudly.

"Hmph! Yes!"

"New best friend! New best friend! New best-"

"No."

"Depression" The boy who was covered in spikes stood up next.

"HEY! MY NAME IS OKUIRU SATOGA AND MY QUIRK IS CALLED SPIKE! I CAN EXTEND THE SPIKES ON MY BODY THEY INCREASE MY DEFENSE AND OFFENSE!" Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Well you sure seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people! You're a disgrace as not only do you have a horrible attitude! You disrespect a Hero's motives! Back during the entrance exam you left us to help Miss Sakura! You didn't even bother helping despite her danger being your fault!" Kageyama sat smiling.

"Listen if it weren't for me. You & Ikazuchi wouldn't even be here! If anything you guys should be thanking me! Otherwise you'd be sat sulking as you live with the fact you failed miserably!" 

"Failing miserably huh? Says the coward who ran away from danger instead of facing it. And you shouldn't refer to your peers by their First name unless specified to do so." Kageyama glared at Okuiru in frustration. "What's the matter did I upset you?"

"Insolent pin cushion!" 

Kikotsu threw scrunched up pieces of paper at the two boys acquire the attention of them and his entire class.

"That's enough arguing. As heroes in training you should be trying to work together not tear each other apart... ...It looks like Aizawa and his class are gonna be out a while. We'll have to introduce ourselves quickly now."

Several minutes after, all the introductions were made.

"Alright now. Aizawa's class have come in now. Time for you all to get into your P.E. uniforms and-"

The door suddenly shot off from it's hinges. Everyone ducked as the door flew to the other side of the room and crashed out the window. The boy with the mask was stood by the doorway looking surprised.

"Oh!... ...That was a sliding door!" Misaka stood up incredibly quickly with an extremely frustrated facial expression.

"What the hell's your problem!? You just broke school property!"

"My mistake!" A girl from the back of the class stood up and moved over towards the broken window. 

"Don't worry about them I'll fix it." 

The windows and the frame reverted back to their original state.

"There all done!"

~Sakusei Ishikawa. Quirk Breakdown. Sakusei can break down the properties of anything she wishes and rearrange them into different shapes or she can reverse the damage done to something. But only a few seconds after said thing is destroyed~

The masked boy rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to grab his P.E. clothes. Kikotsu went to speak to him.

"Are you...Omega Hikai?"

"... ... ...Yeah?" All the other students were in awe at what they heard escape the guys mouth.

"This...THIS IS THE GUY WHO DESTROYED ALL THE ROBOTS WITHOUT HESITATION!!!" Kageyama walked up to Omega and grabbed him by the shirt.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA BE FAIR WITH THOSE PEOPLE YOU DUMBASS!" Omega shrugged.

"I was fair. It's not my fault they were slow." Kikotsu crossed his arms seemingly lost at what to do.

"Alright. Let's go!"

They all grouped up outside. Kikotsu was stood holding some equipment with him. He placed a video camera in the ground at one end of a track. Omega appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder. 

"Hey teach. If it's good can I do all my tests last after everyone does theres?"

"Lucky for you I was already thinking of doing that. I'm intrigued by what your capable of to!"

"What? No I just want to sleep for a while." Kikotsu's eyes raised up in a surprised state.

"("Oh god... .he's lazy") Alright. Hatsu Sakimoto & Yatsua Hayashi come on up. The first test will be the 50 Meter dash." Hokori & Ikazuchi looked distressed as hell.

"How's this fair!? Our Quirks don't affect speed!" Hatsu pulled 2 orb like things from his hands and placed the behind him before they started.

"Haha! This is gonna be a blast!" Yatsua just rolled his eyes as he wrapped a silk like substance around his hands. 

"That should do."

~Yatsua Hayashi! His Quirk Arachnid allows him to creates sticky silk like substances from the finger tips of any of his 6 arms. He also can climb walls and has increased senses~

Kikotsu shot a fireball upwards to announce the beginning. Yatsua threw the silk to the other side then jumped allowing himself to be pulled forward.

"Tch. Too easy he wo-" Hatsu then whizzed by after an explosion from behind could be heard! "What the!?" Hatsu kept going til he went past the camera.

"3.10 seconds" Yatsua passed by it shortly after. "5.48 seconds"

"AWW YEAH! THE POWER OF REMOTE BOMB STRIKES AGAIN!"

~Hatsu Sakimoto. Quirk: Remote Bomb. This ability allows him to create orb shaped sticky bombs from his palms and can detonate them by clenching his fist shut. He knows the exact trajectory of his bombs radius and since they don't release shrapnel (Instead opting for just extreme air pressure.) using the blasts as a flight mechanism is a valid option~

"No way! How's that work!?"

Kikotsu called up his next people.

"Kageyama Itoua & Misaka Shikage! Hmm. They both scored around the same amount during the entrance exam. Kageyama 2 points ahead. I wonder how it will go now." Kageyama ran his fingers through his hair then shook it around. 

"It's ok sweetheart if you want. I can go easy on you I mean I'm probably one of the most toughest people to go up against." Misaka ignored the cocky comment that had left Kageyama's mouth and assumed a running position. Kageyama scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Then just don't cry when you get a crappier score than me pirate." He pulled out a pole from thin air it was shiny like a light bulb. "Cause I don't plan on holding back."

~Kageyama Itoua! Quirk: Luminous. He can use any source of light to make anything he wants from it. And though it still works with light from the moon the durability of the thing he's made decreases by a large margin~

Kikotsu sent a blast of fire off into the air sounding the startof the test. Kageyama eager to prove that he was the best immediately planted the pole he made earlier into the ground and began to fling himself forward which would toss him forward with an immense amount of force.

"Tch. Too easy now all I gotta-"

"0.96 seconds" The camera had suddenly read out a short number. Hearing that made Kageyama lose focus and before he could launch himself forward he snapped the pole by mistake so he rolled all the way to the other side of the track. "5.88 seconds" Misaka brushed at her hair to remove any dirt she kicked up while running as she watched Kageyama's helpless body roll towards her.

"Oh no! What happened? I thought that one of the 'toughest people' would actually put up a challenge? I guess my Quirk's just too much for you!"

~Misaka Shikage! Quirk: Zoom & Shadow Arts! She can move faster than the human eye can follow. Aswell as without a single noise. She also can make up to 30 shadow copies of herself. And can create shadow creatures and weapons. Becomes extremely effective at night.~

Kageyama clawed aggressively at the ground in frustration then walked off frustrated but maintained a unphased face although it was more than clear that he had embarrassed himself.

-Grip Strength- 

Kikotsu handed his students each a hand held device which would record their grip strength in Kilograms. Yatsua squeezed his device. He got 9436 KG. Hokori looked in awe at how high it was.

"Dude! Your awesome! Not only is your Quirk cool but your strength is off the rails crazy! It must be cause your grip is the same as that of a spider right?"

"Yes a spiders grip strength is 170 times that of a normal persons. So that aspect get carried over with my Quirk: Arachnid."

"That's so cool! All I got was 511 KG." Yatsua pointed to a girl who was stretching before doing the task. "Why's she stretching?"

"She went to my old school. She does that cause her Quirk requires alot of focus. So she stretches. She can do it but she's careless with it sometimes" 

The girl suddenly grew to the size of the entire gym causing everyone to stumble back in surprise except Yatsua who was already used to it. She pinched at the hand held device. And the digits shot up all the way to 8567 KG.

"YAY! THAT'S MY BIGGEST SCORE YET! I must've gained a new size!" 

~Shuri Takibana. Quirk: Size Manipulation. She can change the size of individual parts of her body to either be bigger or smaller~

Yatsua sighed then shot a web at her. Hokori obviously confused by this stared at him.

"Errrr."

"If you're gonna ask why I did that. She usually ends up tearing some part of her clothes when she goes full size. I'm usually the one who always sews the damage back up after with my webbing. She knows I do it to. That's the careless part I was on about." 

Ikazuchi stared blankly at his device. "... ... ...WHY THE HELL IS IT ANOTHER TEST I CAN'T DO JACK ALL ON!?!?"

-Standing Long Jumps-

Hokori stretched out his arms before going.

"Heheh!" I just figured out a new strategy to get more distance! Let's see if it works!"

Hokori slammed his fist against the floor and threw himself over. 

"HAHAH! It worked!"

Misaka used her speed to jump over.

"Too easy!"

Kageyama vaulted over. 

"Child's play!"

Hatsu exploded himself over. 

"WOOHOOOOooooooooo!"

Ikazuchi made a solid cloud to float over.

"Finally! I can do something!"

Shuri stepped over after going giant. 

"That wasn't that hard."

Michiko floated over. 

"I'm lucky that this test happened be so easy for me. I doubt that the rest will be that way though."

Okuiru jumped but due to his lack of a Quirk that increases his distance fell flat on his face.

"Well that didn't work!"

-Repeated side steps-

A rather fancy looking boy stepped foward and began to pose at random. 

"Good evening ladies and gents! Allow me to show you what I can do!" The boy made two large hands appear and they began to fling him from side to side at an extremely high speed. After his flawless display however he ended up having to blow on his hands as it appeared he was now in pain for some reason."Haha! Side affects. I suppose that they can't be helped even for someone as gorgeous as me!"

~Oshaho Hikari. Quirk: Holo Hands! He can make two gigantic holographic hands that can make contact with people and objects he can phase them through walls if need be. But for him to make them he must have a source of light no matter how small and using them too quickly results in his own hands feeling a burn. Once called out they can stay out as long as he wishes~

Omega watched all of his peers continue doing their assessments. He watched key individuals such as Hokori & Misaka. He would watch Kageyama if he didn't already know him. And as such he already knew he'd do fine. He sighed then rolled his eyes.

"So this is the future generation of heroes huh? I guess we should really start getting worried now then. Cause at this point I'm the only one who'll actually be doing anything in the big leagues. And shit I'd be lying if I said I actually wanted to do anything. Perhaps maybe I'm doing this Hero cause as a safety procaution. Just in case these guys don't cut it. My Quirk is the most overpowered thing to be brought into life. I'm better than all the pros. All the students. All the villains. If only everyone could be like me. Then I wouldn't have to do shit. Nor would I be so tired all the time. Well I'm not really tired. I just sleep cause. The world won't miss someone they don't know. Being lazy is greaaat."

Class 1-S had now gone through all the remaining tests. All that was left was the Ball Throw.

[Urya Kawakami]

"Alright then. Here I go."

Urya threw his ball directly up into the sky then he blinked at it. A large red arrow appeared from out his eye and went directly at the ball. The arrow then carried the ball away several metres away.

"How was that sir?" Kikotsu looked at the meter.

"689 Metres"

"Good. I did better than ever before. I'm learning how to control these arrows from further distances."

[Honoka Kamijiru] 

"... ...Open symbol of Mastery."

A ginormous shockwave energy blasted from Honoka after activating this symbol of Mastery. Honoka took the ball then threw it so fast it ended up setting on fire. Everyone swayed backward in surprise. Kikotsu read the digits on his device.

"That was 650 metres. That was nice"

Honoka nodded her head then walked away.

[Kageyama Itoua] 

Kageyama created a baseball bat from the suns light. After doing so he threw the ball upwards into the air. And hit it a second after passing his eyes. The ball was lauched ahead passing much farther than one would've expected. Kikotsu read the device.

"600 metres"

"Alright! That's pretty good!"

After several more attempts it was now Hokori's turn to have a go at hurling the ball. He was bouncing around on the spot and getting hyped up for this. His last score doing this was 300 exactly. Class 1-A were looking outside the window to see what they were doing. Iida glanced out the window and adjusted his glasses while doing so.

"So it would seem that that small hyper fellow from before actually passed. I wonder how well he'll manage to do on this test?" Midoriya's ears perked up at the sound of that.

"You mean Hitoshi right?"

"Yes indeed. Me and him met a brief moment before the entrance exam. Judging by his presence here I must've underestimated him. Same as I did you Midoriya. Perhaps I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Bakugou simply glimpsed out the window a small bit before immediately turning back to face the front of the classroom.

"Hokori huh? He wasn't that much of big shot. Then again he actually had a Quirk unlike Deku. He might've actually had time to train with it. Still won't be better than me though." Kirishima then decided to speak up. 

"Mr Aizawa sir? I have a question." Aizawa unzipped himself from the comforts of his sleeping bag and sat up to speak to the crimson haired kid.

"What's the problem Kirishima?"

"This Class 1-S. I just thought there's never really been a 1-S before. How come there is now this year." Aizawa sighed before taking a sip from his drink.

"Right. I probably should've said something about that. Either that or they would've said in orientation but we didn't go to that as I'm sure your aware of...Anyway...To put it simply...Class 1-S is dangerous...And due to stuff that may have happened to them in the past. For them to try and get into other hero schools would be impossible cause they'd be too scared to enroll them. Lucky for them. UA isn't other schools. And some of their individual backgrounds are rather grim when put in full detail and for that fact for public events such as for example the Sports Festival. We more then likely won't be able to have them partake in it due to their lives."

"Wait what do you mean by dangerous."

"Well unlike you guys and 1-B. 1-S can't be compared in anyway at all to the rest of the students. Most of them. They're simply just above your league." The entirety of of class 1-A either stood up or reacted bizarrely in disbelief except Bakugou & Todoroki.

"WHAT!? Mr Aizawa there's no way that that's true!"

"... ... ...Do you all know about the kid who destroyed all the robots available in the entrance exam within 1 milisecond?" Midoriya answered.

"Yeah of course. The people in that arena couldn't stop talking about it. People say he cheated but I don't know I believe that that kid put everything he had into that event." Aizawa zipped himself back up into his sleeping bag.

"...Well he's in there."

Hokori now had picked up his ball. And was about to throw. He took in a deep breath of air and got his blood accelerating around his body. He pulled his arm back a ways backwards, before lunging forward and hurling the ball with all his Quirks power. Kikotsu read the meter.

"750 metres!" Hokori yelled in excitement at how well he did. He danced about proudly.

"HAHAH! I did it! All that training came through! I've finally broke through that crappy score from middle school!" Kikotsu clapped and praised everyone of his students for putting up with all the tests given to them.

"I'm impressed with all of you I'm extremely proud."

"So we're done now?"

"Wellllll. You guys are. But Hakai had wished for himself to go through all his tests one immediateley after the other." Misaka crossed her arms in disapproval and glared at Omega.

"I don't think you should allow that sir. With all due respect I think that if you're not even going to be bothered to take part in all the exercises with everyone else. Why should you get to compare with everyone else?" 

Omega completely ignored the response from Misaka and picked up the ball. He stood with a very lax posture. He yawned before eventually he threw the ball straight forwards. The sheer force from the throw shattered all the windows of the UA building and blew the trees which were far off into the distance from the balls trajectory to topple over. Kikotsu & the other students were sent hurtling backwards from the shockwave.

"Holy shit!? What'd he do!?" A large crater was left from where Omega threw the ball. Everyone in 1-A had been completely rendered incapable of speaking by the display. Even Bakugou was surprised. Kageyama shouted at him.

"Hey dumbass you've got to get it back now! I know you're fast enough to catch it!" Omega shrugged. 

"Nah. I don't have to try and get something that I know is just going to come right back." His fellow classmates were just overall confused by what he was saying. Hokori blinked several times then raised his hand.

"Errrr. What do you mean? 'Come right ba-'

Without warning the ball zipped past them. Omega waved to it as it went past.

"There it is." Misaka felt inclined to know exactly what sort of nonsense Omega was trying to pull so she confronted him about it.

"What sort of gimmick was that?"

"... ...Gimmick?"

"Yeah your Quirk? Is it a teleportation Quirk?"

"When was the last time teleportation created gaping craters? My strength alone is what my Quirk is." Misaka broke out into a cold sweat out of fear.

"Y-You mean to tell me... ...You threw the ball so hard...That it orbited round the earth?"

"On my best days I can make it orbit twice and half way but I... ...What are you doing?" Misaka had assumed a fighting stance and was facing directly at Omega. He stared confused at her.

"Mr Kikotsu. I would like to ask permission to spar with Hakai. It is clear that he would pass all the tests easily so I would like to test his combat capability." Kikotsu placed his hand to his jaw questioning to himself about what the right approach to this would be.

"Hmm. While yes it would as a matter of fact prove as a relevant factor within your training as aspiring heroes at this time... ...However. We will save the fighting for the actual lesson for that. But as I am your homeroom teacher only I will not be the one who is with you during that moment. Instead you'll be taught by a well known pro hero." Misaka lowered her stance and bowed her head in an apologetic manner.

"If I may ask Mr Kikotsu. Who will be the pro teaching us?"

"I'll let that be a surprise. I also want this experience to be fun for you guys until we get to the real super serious stuff. So as I said they shall remain a mystery until the Battle Trial. So now we go back to the class for now." The whole class shared excited stares.

"RIGHT!" Omega rubbed at the back of his head as he adjusted his mask. When he placed his eyes past the extremely small gap he saw Hokori stood right infront of him.

"... ... ...Hello. What do you wa-" Hokori suddenly grabbed onto Omega's hand and started shaking it up and down in an extremely sporadic manner.

"THAT THROW WAS AWESOME DUDE! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MANAGED TO THROW THAT THING SO FAR. I MEAN ALL AROUND THE WORLD! THAT MUST BE SOME INSANE POWER BEHIND THAT QUIRK OF YOURS! YOU WANNA BE FRIENDS!?" Omega used his Quirk to keep Hokori from moving.

"... ...Your annoying. Just shut up please. Or at least tone it down a notch I was just forced to put on a show do you have any clue how tiring that is for a guy? And that eyepatch girl apparently has it out for me. She's entirely serious about it to. She seems way too focused on putting in the effort than just taking it easy. It's a shame. She's my exact opposite. And she's rather pushy." Hokori jumped back offended by what had left Omega's mouth.

" Y-You're serious? You've literally just met them though!? I would even call this friendship she wanted to bond through a violent experience!" Omega laughed

"Hey now! Don't be a hater little dude! It's just how I roll!"

"My names Hokori Hitoshi! And you seem quite talkative for a guy who was telling me I'm annoying just a few seconds ago." Omega smirked and patted Hokori on the head a few times.

"Maybe I just jumped the gun. But seriously. Being your friend. It would only endanger you. And personally. I don't want to have anyone killed again by my mistakes." Hokori was a little confused by Omega's warning in his opinion he would've thought that due to Omega having such a powerful Quirk that he'd have a ton of plans for the future ahead of them. But instead he sat there with his hand pressing against his cheek almost as if he were bored of his life up to this point.

Kikotsu had taken all of the class up to partake in their everyday school lessons and then they just continued with their day as normal. By the end of the day Hokori's only proper new friend was Ikazuchi. And even so he went to get straight back home without waiting for Hokori.

"Aww man! Did Ikazuchi forget to wait for me!? Aww damn man what the hell!? REALLY!? Jerk move....OH WAIT! I can't say that! I have no idea how busy he is considering he's the son of such an awesome and inspirational hero such as Zeus. He must do some after school training with him. Man Ikazuchi sure is lucky to have a dad like him."

"Hey Hokori!"

"Hmm? Oh! Hey Mido-.... ....Errrrrr!" Midoriya was running over to him with a face that looked like he was about to start geeking out. "Oh no."

"Hitoshithatkidinyourclass!He'stheguywhodestroyedallthoserobotssinglehandedright?Andalsoweallsawwhathedidinyourteststoday!IsittruethathemadetheballcircletheentireEarthwithinthesapceofafewminorseconds?Andisitalsotruethat-" At that moment Midoriya had remembered what Aizawa had told 1-A about Hokori's class, 1-S. "Erm...Hitoshi...Are... ...Is everything going alright with you" Hokori blinked a couple times confused.

"Huh? Am I alright? HA! Well of course I am why wouldn't I be? Eveythings cool!" Midoriya wasn't completely convinced but didn't push any further.

"Alright then. If you say so." 

"Besides Midoriya it would appear that you truly did manage to hit it off with miss Zero G over there." Midoriya began to blush intensely and flailed about his arms.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN URURAKA!? HITOSHI THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! I JUST SEE HER AS A GOOD FRIEND IS ALL! PROMISE!"

"That's bullshit and I won't believe it. I MEAN YOU EVEN KNOW HER NAME NOW!!! But ah well. Anyways. See ya! I've got to get going home."

"Ok! See you at school tomorrow!"

"Right!"

-The next day. 4 guests had arrived on U.A school grounds and were making their way along the corridors. As they walled past the students of various classes excited glances were shared between one another as they made noise over 2 of the guests in particular. The other two rolled their eyes and just kept moving forward. Until they eventually found themselves at the door of Class 1-S inside Kikotsu saw them approaching the door.-

"Alright then. As you know today you'll be doing your Battle Training! So! As I said! You'll be taught by a real special person however I feel that they may've decided to bring guests with them. Anyways! Introducing!" The guests entered the classroom. "KAABI AND FRIENDS FROM THE HERO AGENCY STAR ALLIES!" Kaabi waved.

"HIII!!! Are you ready to do some Battle Training!?"


End file.
